Drizzle
Category:Antagonists "They'll never see it coming." - His immortal catchphrase. The Drizzle (or simply Drizzle) is the true, final villain of the Stuff Store Regular Universe, the last villain Austin ever faces in the Primary Timeline. He is a former superhero turned criminal - even if he makes very few physical appearances in the series, he is almost always watching or acting behind-the-scenes in some way, much like Trent in many ways. He and Blood Mountain God have been good friends and co-conspirators for many years, and they have also been involved with PpKO Death-Lord and the mysterious assassins Jugglyeugr and Repo Man for some time. Appearance Stocky, tall, and nasty-looking, Drizzle is an imposing character in every sense of the word. Constantly smirking and snarling, capable of morphing from a dapper gang boss into a living, breathing monster in the blink of an eye. The sides and back of his blonde hair are short and well-maintained, but the top of his hair is a heap of spikes swept to the right. His beady eyes and thin eyebrows give him the impression of someone that's always scheming and snarling, even when he's smiling; the dark lightning-bolt tattoos under his eyes and goatee don't help much. To this day, Drizzle wears his old superhero's outfit, yet nobody ever really manages to put two and two together, even in plain sight. He wears a seafoam-green ascot atop his distinctive, short cyan cloak. Emblazoned along the base of the cloak are two sets of jagged, lightning-shaped wings, stitched atop two, seafoam-green jewels at the center; along the shoulders and flaps of the cloak are lines of ionian green. The cloak is worn over a short, seafoam-green jacket; stitched across the length of both sleeves are intricate lines of lightning. On the right front of the jacket are three oviform beads, each a different color; in order, they are red, green, and blue. On the left front of the jacket are three diamonds, which also have a red-green-blue color code. Worn beneath the jacket is a light-blue rash guard (which correlates to Drizzle's water-based / storm-based powers) with a yellow zipper. Aligning the sides of the zipper are yellow beads; along the jets / welts are lightning symbols. The swim vest is held in place with a blue-and-red energy belt that has two golden frames held together with a firm string, which Drizzle occasionally uses to hold his knife. Drizzle's seafoam-green pants have lightning shooting down the length of the front and back, just like the sleeves of his jacket. Adorning and looping around the sides of his pants are a series of white clippings; their purpose is unknown, but they look super cool. Typically, he wears a pair of cyan combat boots to balance out the green-yellow-blue color scheme. Personality There are men who try to justify their actions, fooling themselves into thinking they're doing the right thing; there are men who have no concept of right or wrong and just do whatever the hell they want; and then there's Drizzle, a fascinating and terrifying mixture of the two. Drizzle is an enthusiastic villain, overflowing with charisma and personality borne from years of being a superhero, yet he is also a very subtle, shadowy villain, specializing in assassinations, money-pilfering, stealth, drug trades, blackmailing, and "conscription" (slavery), anything under-the-radar or under-the-table. And he loves it - his dangerous, wholly immoral and illegal way of living keeps him constantly on his toes, always searching for opportunities to better himself in some way. He is a tactless murderer, a clever conman, an energetic administrator, and also a smart businessman; he knows how to win friends and influence people, as shown by his long-standing friendship and alliance with figures like Blood Mountain God, Gay Tanner, and Hilariosu (it's implied his network of people is even bigger). But when he makes enemies, they never, ever forget him - he makes sure of that. He seems to have some kind of arcane connection to the material and immaterial - specifically, the living and the dead, although these could be powers bestowed unto him by Blood Mountain God; his world-destruction scheme, the one that kickstarts the grand finale's dramatic conflict, involved a global war fought by the dead (at least, those who wanted to live again) against the living, otherwise known as the Heaven And Earth War, the event that brought the Primary Timeline's world to ruin (which had been predicted by Stab many years ago). When cornered, however, or pushed to his limits, Drizzle becomes a vicious, unnervingly morbid, murdering monster, driven by unstoppable rage, willing to use anything and everything around him to his advantage; moments like these thoroughly portray just how far gone the man is, how completely unlike a superhero he really is.